Series 1 Episode 1
Obake Nighter is the first episode of the 1968 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime and the first episode overall of the franchise. It is the only episode not to feature Nezumi-Otoko. Cast ;Main *Masako Nozawa as Kitarō, Teammate *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji ;Guest *Kōsaku Sugiura as Tsurube-Bi, Pro Scout A, Chōkōzetsu *Yukari Asai as Team Captain and others *Masao Imanishi as Chimi, Pro Scout B *Keiko Yamamoto as Donpei, Nowake-Baba *Kenji Utsumi as Pro Scout C, Akanbei and others *Sumiko Shirakawa as Hyakume Child and others *Kōji Yada as Kiba-Gurui and others Synopsis One day, a young boy named Donpei finds a baseball bat in a cemetery. It has strange writings on it and makes an eerie sound when it swings, but it hits home runs 100% of the time. He uses it in his little league game and hits nothing but home runs. During the game, a stray ball hits Kitarō on the head, who was napping nearby. As Donpei's team celebrates his magic bat, Kitarō approaches them and asks where they found the bat. The kids claim that Donpei has had it for 10 years and Kitarō decides to leave the matter alone. He later learns that the bat was a special bat Hyakume Boy borrowed from Kiba-Gurui, and that Kiba-Gurui wants it back. Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji travel to Hell and is confronted by Kiba-Gurui and Chimi who are concerned that the bat will cause problems in the human world. Kiba-Gurui wants to take the bat back by force himself, but Kitarō wishes to handle it. The two fight, with Kitarō quickly subduing Kiba-Gurui with his chanchanko, and Chimi allows Kitarō to handle things. Meanwhile, the kids have become so famous for home run streaks that even major league teams are interested in them. One night Kitarō arrives in Donpei's room looking for the bat. Donpei calls Kitarō a thief, but Kitarō points out that Donpei is the thief and reveals that the strange writings on the bat read "Yōkai Team". Donpei says he'd rather die than give up the bat, so Kitarō comes up with an idea: Donpei can keep the bat if he and his team can beat Kitarō's Yōkai team in a night game in the cemetery. But if his team loses, they all must go to Jigoku. The team agrees, confident that the bat will get them through the game. On the night of the game, however, they learn that Kitarō's team possesses a baseball that will always avoid the special bat. When Donpei's team complains that the Yōkai team is cheating, Kitarō agrees to give up the ball if they give up the bat. Donpei's team reluctantly agrees and the special bat and ball are set aside. The playing field is evened only momentarily though, as the Yōkai Team keeps using their powers to keep the edge. Kitarō tries to stall the game so the kids can live, but to no avail. Just as everything seems hopeless, the sun comes up and the Yōkai team retreats from the light. The umpire, Chimi, decides to call it a draw and let's the kids keep their lives, though he'll still be taking the bat. The kids thank the Yōkai and run for their lives. Some time later, Donpei's team wins the National little League game on their own. Kitarō watches their victory parade from the graveyard before walking away. Characters in order of appearance #Donpei (Salaryman Yamada) ) #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Tsurube-Bi #Hyakume Child #Dozaemon #Rokurobei #Nowake-Baba #Akanbei #Muku-Jara #Chōkōzetsu #Kiba-Gurui #Chimi #Notaribō }} Differences from manga Navigation pt-br:Anime de 1968/Episódio 1 Category:1968 Episodes